Just Another Hero
by musicdreams31
Summary: A new girl comes to Mission Creek, bringing secrets with her. As the Davenports befriend Katherine Woods, a vigilante starts running around the town saving people. Some call her a modern-day female Green Arrow. But as Katherine grows closer to the Davenports, she starts to fall in love with the enemy. Can she keep her past a secret? Or will Chase break it out of her?
1. Preview

"Katherine Woods. I'm new here."

_We all have secrets._

"Have you heard about the new vigilante running around town?"

_But it's our choice if we want to tell them._

"They call her the Arrow. They say she's some kind of modern Green Arrow."

_They can't know her secret._

"You're hiding something, Kat. What are you hiding?"

_This secret could cost them their lives._

"Run."

_An explosion went off just as the girl in green jumped through the window._

"There's something off about her."

_I must become someone else._

"You can't trust me!"

_I must become something else._

"Katherine?"

**Just Another Hero. Coming June 16, 2015**


	2. Chapter 1

_My name is Katherine Woods. After spending three years with the bionic teenagers, I have a story that no one else could ever live or tell. I went through everything from crushes to getting shot at. And this is my story of it all._

* * *

**Chase's POV**

"Hey!" I yelled, gaining the attention of the girl in green leather and hood. She turned around, exposing her masked face. The wind blew her blonde hair around as the green mask blocked the structure of her face. "Who are you?" I asked. She smirked.

"You'll know soon enough, Chase," she said, the voice modulator making her voice deeper. She turned around and shot an arrow to the building across the street, using the line as a zipline. I watched as her figure became smaller as the distance got larger.

* * *

I walked into school, exhausted from last night's mission. "Tired?" Bree asked us. We all nodded and trudged our way to the lockers. I swung mine open, but heard a cry of pain. I quickly closed it and saw a blonde girl holding her nose.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry! I didn't see you there," I told her. She laughed lightly before looking at me. Her icy blue eyes were filled with emotion.

"It's okay. I'm just clumsy," she said, laughing a little. I smiled.

"I'm Chase," I replied. She let go of her nose.

"Katherine Woods. I'm new here," she told me. I nodded.

"Where are you from then?" I asked. She looks too tan for a state where it snows.

"South Florida, actually. My dad moved here on a job offer with Davenport Industries. Anyways, could you tell me where Mrs. Haynes' class is?" she asked, averting the topic. I'll have to ask Mr. Davenport about a new employee with the last name Woods.

"Go down that hallway, take a left, and it's your 5th door on the right," I told her. She nodded and thanked me before running off to her class.

* * *

I walked in the mansion, greeted by the sight of Leo and Adam wrestling for the last pudding cup. Well, not the last. "You two do realize Tasha just bought a new pack of pudding, right?" I questioned. They both stopped and looked at me before Leo walked over to the cabinet. Opening the cabinet dor, he was greeted by the sight of 5 packs of pudding.

"Oh," he said as he studied the pudding cup. I rolled my eyes before heading down to the lab.

"Hey Chase," Davenport said. I waved and dropped my backpack in the corner before walking over to him.

"I just met a girl at school and she said her dad just got a job offer at your company. Her last name is Woods. Do you think you could check?" I asked. Davenport looked up from the cyberdesk.

"Um...why? People get job offers all the time at my company," he replied. I just stared at him. "Fine. I'll look the last name up," he said before sighing. He typed in the last name 'Woods'. After a few minutes of searching he got a result. "Here. Robert Woods. One daughter, no wife, didn't make much money, and he moved to Mission Creek from Georgia. That's all I got," he told me. I stared at the file in confusion.

"Something wrong?" Davenport asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah. Katherine said she moved here from South Florida, not Georgia," I replied. Mr. Davenport shrugged.

"Maybe something happened in Georgia that she doesn't want to talk about. Maybe she's well known there from some news report. I don't know, Chase. It says her and her father exists and that's all that matters. Drop it. She's just a teenager. What could she possibly do?" he asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"Remember Marcus?"

"Yeah. Keep an eye on her," he told me and walked out. I sighed and plopped down in the chair right when a mission alert went off. Davenport ran back in. "A building's gonna collapse from a fire at McNab and Mission Creek. I need you guys to get everyone out," he ordered as the capsules dressed us. The three of us nodded and ran to the transport.

* * *

"Thank you," a faint voice said. I strained my eye sight and saw blonde hair and a green hood. The girl was holding a green bow and had a sheath of arrows on her back.

"It's my job," she replied and ran back in. Adam, Bree, and I ran into the building. Adam and Bree went to the second and third stories while I stayed on the first, hoping to see the Green Hooded Girl. I saw a slight flash of light from around the corner. Someone started coughing, but still tried getting out. "Chase!" someone shouted. I rounded the corner and saw the blonde girl in green with a little child. "Get her outside," she told me while coughing.

"What about you?" I asked. She looked up.

"I'm fine. Get the child out," she ordered. I nodded and raced out with the little girl. I met with Adam and Bree outside once we got everyone out. Right before the building collapsed, the girl in green ran out of it, dodging the debris. She was still coughing like crazy before getting on her motorcycle and speeding away.

* * *

I noticed that Katherine wasn't in second hour today. I walked over to the lunch table and saw blonde hair across from Bree. "Hey, Chase," Katherine said, smiling a little. I smiled and sat next to her.

"Hey, Katherine. I have a question," I told her. She waited for me to ask the mystery question. "Why'd you tell me you're from South Florida when you're actually from Georgia?" Her smile disappeared and was replaced with hurt and anger.

"How do you know that?" she asked me, her voice shaking with every word.

"My last name is Davenport. So is Adam and Bree's," I replied. She nodded and looked around the table. Everyone was staring at her.

"My mom died in Georgia. I don't like to talk about it. But next time, please don't go through my dad's file. Just ask me. I would like my privacy, Chase," she explained. I nodded and muttered an apology before eating. Lunch was silent, no one daring to utter a word. That is until Katherine's phone beeped. She looked at it before giving us an apologetic look and running off.

* * *

I walked in the mansion and threw my backpack on the chair, sighing in the process. School was very exhausting after lunch. I saw blonde hair out of the corner of my eye. I looked to my right and saw Katherine on my couch, staring at me. "Uh…"

"Your step-mom let me in. We need to talk," she told me. I nodded and she stood up, walking over to me. Her knee high black high heeled boots _click-clack_ed on the wood floor as she took every step. "I'm sorry about running off earlier and not coming to gym. I actually didn't go back to school," she said. I nodded and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Where'd you go?" I asked. She stared at me and gulped.

"My life is on a need-to-know basis, Chase. Always has been, always will be. There are some things about me that people can't know. It could get them killed. I just need you to trust me," she begged. I raised an eyebrow.

"Trust you? Katherine, I don't even know if you tell the truth! First you lie about where you're from-"

"Too many bad memories! Chase, my life is complicated. My life is not normal. Yet you have the normalist life I could dream of," she told me. I snorted.

"My life is anything but normal. I can't trust you, Katherine," I told her. She thought for a moment before speaking.

"How about this? You ask me any questions you want and I'll try to answer them. Deal?" she asked. I nodded.

"Deal. Saturday night?" I suggested.

"Can't. Busy. What about Sunday afternoon?" I nodded.

"Sounds good," I replied. She gave me a small smile.

* * *

By the time Sunday afternoon rolled around, I couldn't stop thinking about what questions I was going to ask. The doorbell rang, grabbing everyone's attention. I raced to the door pushing Adam out of the way. "Hey!" he yelled. I shrugged and opened it up and saw Katherine. She was wearing a green leather jacket, a strapless white top, and black leather leggings along with her boots. Her blonde hair was curled in large ringlets, cascading down her back and shoulders.

"Hey," she said, almost whispered. I gave her a small smile before stepping aside so she could come in. We went up to the game room for a private talk. "So, what questions are you gonna ask?" she questioned. I laughed lightly.

"I'm getting there, Katherine. Question 1: where'd you go on Tuesday?" She stared at me. "Right. Need-to-know basis. Okay. Question 2: what do you do in your freetime?" I asked. A smile tugged on her lips before she burst out laughing.

"Really? That's what you ask me?" she laughed.

"Hey! You can learn a lot about a person by knowing what they do in their free time," I defended.

"Okay, okay. I'll answer. I write stories and sing." I raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" She nodded. I grinned. "Sing for me," I replied.

"I don't sing for people," she told me. I stared at her before she sighed.

"My lover's got humour

She's the giggle at a funeral

Knows everybody's disapproval

I should've worshipped her sooner."

I watched as she sang, her lips saying the words perfectly.

"If the heavens ever did speak

She's the last true mouthpiece

Every Sunday's getting more bleak

A fresh poison each week

'We were born sick, ' you heard them say it

My Church offers no absolutes

She tells me, 'Worship in the bedroom.'

The only heaven I'll be sent to

Is when I'm alone with you—

I was born sick,

But I love it

Command me to be well," she finished. She opened her eyes and stared at me. I just stared at her.

"I know. I'm not that good," she told me, her gaze falling to the ground. I shook my head.

"No! You were amazing!" I exclaimed. A light blush took over her face. She opened her mouth to speak when her phone started beeping. She looked at it and frowned.

"I am so sorry, Chase. I have to go. This can't wait. It's my Dad," she told me and ran out. She's definitely hiding something. And I plan to find out what it is.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chase's P.O.V.**

I walked into school the next day and saw Katherine talking to Trent. She was laughing at something he said. "Would you like to go to dinner with me Saturday night?" Trent asked her. Her face fell.

"I would love to, but I can't. It's my Dad. He needs me home this weekend. I am so sorry, Trent. Maybe another time?" she suggested. He nodded, a smile creeping back on Katherine's face.

"Sure. That sounds good," he told her. She smiled and waved to him before walking away. I walked up to her and grabbed her arm. She winced at contact. I slowly looked up from her arm and saw the pained expression in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She nodded.

"Y-yeah. Just grabbed my arm a little too tight," she muttered. I rolled up her sleeve and saw her upper arm was bandaged with gauze, blood staining the white bandage.

"Katherine, what happened to your arm?" I asked her. I looked at her arm then her face. She looked to the ground while I just stared at it. She yanked her arm away and rolled her sleeve back down before putting on her green leather jacket. "What happened to you?" I whispered.

"I'm fine, Chase. It was just an accident," she replied. I raised an eyebrow. "It was!" she exclaimed. I gave her an unsure look.

"Fine. But anymore signs of injuries and you're telling me what's going on. Deal?" She nodded and walked off to Ms. Haynes' class. I sighed and shook my head before heading to first hour. By the time lunch rolled around I was exhausted. Katherine sat there, avoiding talking to me. Trent had come up to our table.

"Dooley and Not-Dooley. I need to borrow your friend here for a minute," he told us, gesturing to Katherine. She nodded and followed him out into the hallway to talk.

"Are they friends?" Leo asked me, studying the door. I shrugged.

"Katherine's been avoiding me all day. But he did ask her out on a date earlier this morning. She said she was busy and had to help her dad with something. She's lying. I can tell," I explained. Adam and Leo nodded while Bree stared at me. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just...you seem jealous, Chase. Almost like you're jealous of Trent," she told me. My eyes widened.

"Of Trent? No way! Why would I be jealous of him?" I exclaimed.

"Because Katherine seems to like him. I think you're developing a crush on her. You said it yourself, Chase, she's hiding something. Maybe you shouldn't get too close. She could be Krane's' soldier for all we know," Bree replied. I rolled my eyes and leaned back in the chair, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I don't like her like that. I couldn't. I don't like secrets," I told her.

"That's funny considering the four of us are keeping the biggest secret ever," Adam said and laughed before taking a bite of the 'hamburger'.

"Everyone has secrets. But it's our choice if we want to tell them," Leo said. We all nodded in agreement as Katherine walked back over to us. "What was that about?" Leo asked her. She shrugged and took a bite of her salad.

"Just a talk. He wants to take me out on a date soon. What do you guys think?" she asked, looking around the table for any suggestions.

"I don't think that's the best idea, Katherine. Trent can be a little…" Bree trailed off, trying to find the right word.

"Possessive," I finished. Bree nodded in agreement. Katherine frowned and looked at me.

"What do you mean?" I sighed.

"He bullies Leo and I," I muttered. Her icy blue eyes widened.

"What?" she shrieked. "And you don't tell anyone?"

"Principal Perry won't do anything about it. He's her pet. We just go with the flow," Leo defended. Katherine thought about Perry for a moment before agreeing.

"Yeah. She's...quite the tyrant," she replied, laughing lightly. She took a sip of her water, her blood red lipstick staining the bottle. Where have I seen that color lipstick before? Bree doesn't have it. She thinks it's too dark. I guess a lot of other girls just wear it. "Chase," Katherine sang, snapping her finger in front of my face.

"What?" I asked.

"You were staring," she told me flatly.

"Oh. Sorry. It's just...your lipstick," I told her. She cocked her head to the side in confusion before shaking her head.

"Whatever," she mumbled and got up to throw away her trash. We walked to science and took our seats. We sit next to each other. Katherine took her seat just as the bell rang. I saw her look under her desk and smirked. I noticed the faint glow of a phone.

"Ms. Woods, would you like to share your texts with the class?" the teacher asked her. Katherine's head popped up and she quickly shook her head. "It wasn't a question. Now come up here. Hurry. Chop-chop," Ms. White told her. Katherine gulped and stood up, making her way to the class. Ms. White stood behind her as she read the texts.

"The other person said, 'Are you still doing that crap?' I replied with, 'Yes. And you know why. You know it's to honor my parents' memory," she read, her voice slowly fading into a faint whisper. Honor their memory? Her Dad works for my Dad. Ms. White nodded, satisfied with her punishment, and gestured for her to sit back down. Katherine stuffed her phone in her back pocket and tears formed in her eyes. Once class ended, Katherine raced out of the school. Thank god it was the end of the day. She got on her motorcycle and sped off towards what I'm guessing is her house.

* * *

**Katherine's P.O.V.**

I parked my motorcycle outside of the nightclub and walked inside. "Hey, Kitty Kat," Ronnie said. I shot him a glare before heading down to the basement. He trailed behind me.

"Alright, Dylan, what do we have? Any leads?" I asked, leaning on the metal desk to study the computer monitor. Dylan nodded, his blonde hair all ruffled.

"He's on the move," Ronnie said. I nodded and looked at the glass case. "Well, what are you waiting for, Kat?" Ronnie asked me. I smirked and looked back at the computer screen.

"We go after him tonight. He won't be able to leave Mission Creek because he's on parole. Plus, I think I have an idea of who might show up. They've been at a few sites I have," I informed them. Dylan groaned and leaned back in the chair.

"Katherine," he whined. "Please tell me it's not those stupid bionic kids." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest.

"It is. And they're suspicious of me. After Krane, Douglas, and Marcus failed with their mission they've been way too cautious. I heard them talking at lunch today. They think I work for that douche," I explained. Dylan and Ronnie nodded, exchanging uncertain glances. "Relax, guys. They won't find out my secret. I won't let them," I assured them. Dylan stood up.

"Katherine, you were trapped on an island for five years. They're gonna know," he told me.

"They won't," I snapped. "That was when I lived in England. America offered me a fresh start. My name wasn't Katherine there. It was Katerina Wells. Not Katherine Woods. Do not underestimate me, Dylan. Remember, I saved your ass," I snarled. He nodded, his brown eyes wide with fear. I walked out with a satisfied mood and headed to my motorcycle. I was stopped by Dylan's older brother.

"Where do you think you're going, Katerina?" Jake asked me. I rolled my eyes and went to walk around him but he grabbed my arm.

"My name is Katherine, Jake. And I need to go to Chase's place. We need to talk," I hissed. Jake let go of my arm and smirked, stepping aside.

As I walked out I could hear him yell, "Use protection!" I rolled my eyes.

"Douchebag," I muttered under my breath. I swung my leg over my motorcycle, slipped on the forest green helmet, and sped away to the Davenport Mansion. Once I had arrived I parked the motorcycle outside of the fence and hopped the titanium gate, not caring if anyone saw. I walked up to the door, knocking three times before stepping back. The door opened to reveal Leo.

"Hello, Katherine," he said, eyeing me. He's mad.

"Hi, Leo," I said in the sweetest voice possible. It kind of reminds me of Janelle's voice. I shuddered internally. "Is Chase home?" I asked him. He nodded and opened the door wider so I could come in. I gave him a small smile before stepping inside.

"Chase! Your girlfriend's here!" Leo yelled. I cringed at the word but quickly smiled again when Leo looked at me. "Listen, Woods," he whispered. "There's something off about you and I will find out what it is," he told me. I knew Chase was down in the lab so it would be a few minutes before he came up. I smirked and walked up to Leo and stood right next to him.

"You said the same thing to Marcus Davenport. He almost killed you many times. You mess with me, Dooley, and I promise I won't fail," I whispered in his ear. His eyes widened in fear. I heard Chase walking through the hallway so I stepped back and put on a fake smile, stomping on Leo's foot.

"Hey, Katherine. Follow me," Chase said. I nodded and smiled. I looked behind me and glared at Leo before catching up with Chase. Chase pushed open a door, revealing a recording studio.

"Woah," I breathed, spinning in slow circles as I took everything in.

"Mr. Davenport has this room for no reason so I thought you'd like to try it out," he told me. I nodded and ran into the recording booth. Chase started playing 'Demons', giving me a thumbs up to sing.

"Don't get too close. It's dark inside. It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide," I sang. Once the song ended I put down the headphones and walked out.

"That was amazing, Katherine," Chase exclaimed. I blushed lightly. Wait. Why am I blushing? I'm not supposed to fall for him. I'm supposed to expose them. They keep getting in my way! "You okay?" Chase asked me. I nodded and acted like I wasn't just having a mental debate with myself. Chase led me to the kitchen for a snack. I sat down at the counter as Chase was bringing out the plate of cheese and crackers.

"So, what's it like having a billionaire dad?" I questioned before popping a cracker into my mouth. Chase shrugged and took a bite of a piece of cheese.

"It's not as great as it looks. It's not like we're spoiled. We work for our money. What about you? What's your home like?" Chase replied. I choked on my water and looked up with wide eyes. My home. Um, what can I say? That I live in the basement of a night club? Not exactly.

"It's small and cozy. Perfect for my dad and I. A small townhouse. One bathroom, 2 bedrooms, and a tiny garage. Perfect for just his car," I lied. Chase nodded, oblivious to my lie. I breathed a sigh of relief and continued eating my crackers. I noticed that Chase nibbles off the cheese that sticks out from between the crackers before taking a bite of it. Weird. Well, he is a bionic super genius teenager. My phone blared the familiar ringtone that belongs to Ronnie. 'Come &amp; Get It' by Selena Gomez. He had hacked into my phone and programmed it that way. Dylan blocked me from changing it. Chase raised an eyebrow with an amused smile. "Shut up," I muttered before answering.

"Katherine? We have a huge problem," Ronnie told me.

"What is it?" I asked, standing up from the chair and walking away.

"He's at the edge of Mission Creek. We think he might leave town before tonight," Ronnie explained.

"You have to go after him right now!" Dylan yelled. I hung up the phone and turned around.

"I am so sorry, Chase. Family emergency. I wish I could stay," I said as I walked out. I started running but quickly turned around. "I had a great time. See you tomorrow!" I yelled and turned back around, jumping the fence and running towards my motorcycle. I slipped on the helmet and sped off, ignoring the speed limit.

* * *

**Chase's P.O.V.**

I watched as Katherine ran out of the house. I wonder what that was about. I shrugged to myself and continued eating the cheese and crackers. "Is she gone?" someone whispered. I looked at my feet and saw Leo hiding in a cabinet.

"Leo? What are you doing?" I asked him. He pushed me back and climbed out of the cabinet.

"Listen, Chase. Katherine isn't who she says she is," he told me. I rolled my eyes.

"She's not Marcus, Leo. She doesn't even know about him or Douglas. Let alone about Krane," I defended. Leo held up his phone and clicked a button.

"You said the same thing to Marcus Davenport. He almost killed you many times. You mess with me, Dooley, and I promise I won't fail," the recording said. That's Katherine's voice.

"Where'd you get that?" I asked him. Leo's smart. He could've just made a recording.

"I record conversations when I'm around that girl. She's weird, Chase. And I'm not talking about Caitlin weird." We both cringed and shuddered a little. "She's hiding something. Something big. I searched up her dad. He's not her dad," Leo explained. I stared at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Leo showed me a picture of a guy with grey hair and brown eyes.

"That's her dad. Except he's in England. Mourning his daughter's death from five years ago," Leo told me.

"Leo, you're being ridiculous. Kat isn't hiding anything," I told him. He stared at me in disbelief. "What?" I asked.

"Did you just call her Kat?"


	4. Chapter 3

**Guys. Hey, guys. Guys. I have a surprise! *Squeals and jumps up and down* I AM REWRITING THE SECRETS SERIES! Yay! It's still is going to be the same plot and maybe lay out just less confusing and better written. Okay, you can read this trilogy now...**

* * *

**Katherine's P.O.V.**

I arrived at the building, green bow and sheath of arrows slung over my shoulder. I swung my leg over the motorcycle and crept over to the door. I pressed myself up against the wall as I listened to him speak. "You don't honestly think she's alive. Do you?" he asked.

"I honestly don't know, Sir. She could've changed her name. She's a smart girl," he replied. I heard him sigh. My heart dropped for a moment before I remembered what he did to Mom and I. My expression changed to emotionless. I made sure my hood was secure so he won't know my identity before running in the building. I shot the green arrow, just missing his head on purpose. He jumped up and pointed his gun. I clicked the button to turn on my voice modulator.

"Who's there?" he yelled, "show yourself!" I slowly walked out from behind the crates and drew my bow. The arrow was pointed at his heart.

"Drop the gun," I told him, my voice deep from the modulator.

"Drop the bow first," he told me. He started to sweat lightly. He was nervous. He himself had never killed anyone before.

"I don't trust you," I snarled. I heard my earpiece buzz to life before Dylan spoke.

"Kat, you have two gunmen advancing from behind you," he told me. I whipped around and let the arrow fly through the air and into his chest. He fell back, dropping his gun. I shot another arrow, making it into the guy's shoulder. That should keep him down. I felt the barrel of his gun touch the back of my hood.

"Drop the bow," he told me. I smirked and held my hands up, slowly turning around.

"You caught me, Grant," I said. He gave me a confused expression. No one's called him Grant since England. He changed his name. I whacked him in the head with the bow, knocking him unconscious. "Wow. I forgot how strong this bow is," I muttered before looking up to see more gunmen.

"Kat, get out of there!" Ronnie yelled through the earpiece. I looked behind me reluctantly before pointing my bow up and shooting the arrow, letting the line pull me up. All of the men in black looked around in confusion until they saw Grant lying on the floor unconscious. I ran across the roof, jumping down and somersaulting for a soft-ish landing. I made my way to the motorcycle, slung the bow over my shoulder, and drove off, not bothering to put on my helmet. Once I got to the nightclub I had to go through the back because it was packed with people.

* * *

I set my bow in it's case next to the mannequin holding my outfit and turned around to face my team, french braiding my hair in the process. "Why were you so hesitant back there?" Dylan asked me. I shrugged and sat down in the chair, continuing to braid my hair. Dylan sighed and pulled his gaze away from the computer. "Katherine, I know you. I know when you lie. Why were you hesitant? Why didn't you kill Robert Allen?" Dylan asked me.

"Because he's Grant Wells!" I screamed. Ronnie and Dylan stared at me in disbelief.

"Wait. Wells as in-" I nodded, not letting him finish the sentence.

"He sabotaged the yacht, killing my mother and brother! He wanted her dead and didn't realize I was on it!" I yelled. Jake walked down the steps.

"What is with all of the yelling down here?" he asked. I whipped my head around and glared at him. He put his hands up. "Woah. Sorry, Katherine," he told me. I continued to glare at him until he retreated back up the stairs.

"Kat-" Ronnie started.

"Leave," I said, my eyes closed.

"Kat," Dylan tried. I opened my eyes and glared at them, pointing to the door.

"Leave!" I screamed. They nodded and grabbed their backpacks, running out of the basement. I sighed and sat down. My phone vibrated, signaling that someone texted me. Who texts a girl at 11 at night? I pulled my phone out of my back pocket and looked at the screen.

_Bionic C_

_11:15pm_

_Hey, Katherine. Will you meet me at my locker tomorrow morning at 7:00? We need to talk. ~Chase_

I willed myself not to throw the phone and smashed it to pieces. That kid opened his mouth. I knew I couldn't trust him! Now after Marcus. I dialed the number that always helps me. I may not like him but he's my only option without getting myself exposed. "Hello?" he asked.

"The kid snitched. I need your help to keep him silent," I told him. He groaned from the other end. "What?" I snapped.

"Bree smashed her chip. I can figure something out. Goodnight, Katerina," he told me. I rolled my eyes.

"Goodnight, Davenport," I said and hung up the phone.

* * *

**Chase's P.O.V.**

I sat and waited for a response from Katherine. It's late. Maybe she's already asleep. I sighed and stuffed my phone in my back pocket. It's been a stressful day. Bree smashed her chip to go to that stupid concert and Adam, Davenport, and I almost died on the mission. She's so selfish sometimes! I can't believe Bree would even think of doing that! My phone buzzed, snapping me out of my thoughts.

_Katherine Woods_

_11:30pm_

_Can we talk now? I'm not sure if I'll be at school tomorrow. What's up? ~Katherine_

_11:31pm_

_Can I meet your Dad this weekend? ~Chase._

It was a few minutes before she responded. It said she got it and read it. Why is she taking so long to respond. I saw the three little dots, telling me that she was typing.

_Katherine Woods_

_11:40pm_

_Not the best idea. He's been in a bad mood lately from a recent trip. Why the sudden interest? ~Katherine_

I can't tell her I think that she's hiding something. I sighed and shook my head.

_11:45pm_

_No reason. Sorry. We can talk later. I have to go. Bye.~Chase_

She didn't text back so I just headed down to the lab to go to sleep. Hopefully I can ask Kat about it tomorrow at school.


	5. Chapter 4

**Katherine's P.O.V.**

I woke up to two boys yelling at each other. I sat up from the dark green cot and saw Ronnie and Dylan as my vision cleared up. "Sh!" Ronnie hissed. I rolled my eyes and got out from under the blanket.

"I'm up idiots. You two woke me up," I told them. Dylan groaned and ran his hand through his hair before he tossed me his phone. I gave him an unsure glance before reading the screen.

_Sent 11:59pm_

_Hello, Mr. Waters. I believe you and your little girlfriend tried taking me down earlier today. I know that you're working with Katerina Wells A.K.A. Katherine Woods. I would like to meet with my daughter today right when she gets out of school. Or I will target her bionic friends. _

_~Grant_

I read the text over and over again before tossing the phone back at Dylan. I walked over to the "dresser" that holds my clothes and walked into a separate room to change. I brushed out my hair, brushed my teeth, and grabbed my backpack before running out the back, putting on the helmet to my motorcycle. I normally walk to school but I need to get there fast. I kicked up the kickstand and sped off towards the high school, hoping that Grant didn't get to them yet. I parked in a random spot before running into the school. I made my way towards Chase's locker. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw that he was there talking to his siblings. Adam pointed to me, gaining Chase's attention. Chase grinned and walked over to me. "I thought you weren't showing up," he told me. I laughed lightly.

"Me too," I replied. _I won't let him kill you._

"So about last night, Katherine. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you and push you. Leo said something and-" I held my hand up, stopping him mid-sentence.

"Leo? What'd he say?" I questioned. I swear to god if that kid opened his mouth.

"He just said something about your dad and stuff like you were hiding something." I burst out laughing.

"And you don't trust me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I do. Leo just sounded really convincing," he defended. I nodded as the bell shrilled. I waved to Chase and walked to my first hour class. So much for staying at the club. I stopped right outside the hallway that my class was in. I turned around and snuck out of the school, walking to the motorcycle. I swung my leg over, slipping on my helmet.

"Not worried about your boyfriend?" someone asked. I looked up and saw Grant in a fresh suit standing next to my motorcycle. I sighed and took off my helmet, shaking out my blonde hair.

"Hello, daddy," I said, revealing my British accent. He smiled and clapped his hands together.

"Katerina, how nice to see you again after 5 years. Tell me, how is that brother of yours?" I scowled. He had an amused smirk on his face. I could kill him.

"How's Mom?" I retorted. "Oh wait. You killed her and my brother. And you tried killing me. Do you know the hell I went though?" I snarled. He laughed and clicked a hidden button on my motorcycle, revealing a secret compartment that holds my gun.

"Well it definitely changed you, Katerina. You're no longer the little girl who only cared about boys and her looks," he told me as he examined the handgun. I snatched the gun from his grasp.

"I can't stand the thought of boys now, Daddy. You should be proud. Your little girl is responsible," I said sarcastically. He laughed a cold, deep laugh and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Living under a nightclub isn't responsible, Katerina. It's desparate. Not to mention dangerous. You do realize anyone could waltz right in your little Robin Hood cave, right?" he asked me. I rolled my eyes.

"It's locked with very strong government technology that even you couldn't crack. Oh and they call me Green Arrow. Like my favorite comics," I told him and drove off. My helmet was secured on my motorcycle behind me. I looked in the rearview mirror and saw him staring at me driving away, his hands behind his back. I looked back in front of me. Within minutes I reached the nightclub. I stormed in the front, ignoring Jake's protests. Ronnie and Dylan were at school. For once. I sighed and fell back in the chair, running a hand through my messy hair. I can't believe he's back.

* * *

**Chase's P.O.V.**

Leo gasped and grinned. Adam, Bree, and I just stared at him. "I know why Katherine is so secretive!" he exclaimed. We waited for him to continue. Adam got tired of the awkward silence and took a sip of his water. "She's bionic!" Adam did a spit-take with his water. We all cringed in disgust.

"Leo, she's not bionic," I said matter-of-factly. Leo rolled his eyes.

"She is, Chase. Fake identity for her father, not wanting you to come over her house, threatening me. She's working for Krane," he explained. Bree snorted.

"Yeah and Chase has a girlfriend." I stuck my tongue out at Bree. "She's not bionic, Leo. You are just paranoid after Marcus," she told Leo and took a sip of her drink.

"Speaking of which, where is Katherine? I saw her with Chase earlier," Adam added. We all exchanged glances and looked around the lunch room. No Katherine Woods at all.

"She's creating an evil plan to expose you guys," Leo said. We all rolled our eyes and stood up as the bell rang. Leo called out in protest but we just ignored him. Just then my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked. I heard someone sigh with relief on the other line.

"Chase, thank god you're okay. Listen, something came up and I may not be at school for the next few days. I seriously have to take care of something. Can you meet me at the coffee shop next to the school when school gets out?" Katherine asked me. I nodded but then remembered she couldn't see me.

"Y-yeah. What's wrong? You sound worried," I asked her.

"It's nothing." I could practically see her smile. She always does that when she lies. "See you after school." She hung up and I stuffed my phone in my backpocket in complete confusion before heading to class.

* * *

**Katherine's P.O.V.**

I parked my motorcycle outside the coffee shop and took off the helmet, strapping it to the bike before making my way inside. I looked around and spotted the spiky brown hair that belongs to Chase. I put on a smile and walked over to the table. "Hey," I said and smiled.

"Hey, Kat. What was so important?" he asked me. I shrugged.

"Family emergency. So, about Leo and his weird thought that I'm evil and working for Douglas or Krane. Do you believe him?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"No. Of course no-wait. How do you know about Douglas and Krane?" Shit! I forgot about that. Think, Katerina, think. What would Katherine Woods say? I shrugged.

"Leo mentioned their names. But isn't Douglas your uncle?" I lied. He nodded.

"Sort of. It's complicated. So, where were you today? You disappeared this morning before first hour," he asked.

"I-uh-the family emergency," I lied. I scratched the back of my head. Chase raised an eyebrow.

"I know there was no family emergency, Katherine," he told me. That was it. I'm out of lies.

Chase sat there, waiting for an explanation. And he wasn't patient either. We sat there staring at each other for minutes at a time until the beeping of a mission alert on both of our phones interrupted our uncomfortable silence. I quickly slid out of my seat and ran to my motorcycle to leave for the mission.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chase's P.O.V.**

I looked up to see Katherine gone. How? She was just here a minute ago. Her phone made the same noise as mine at the same exact time for a mission alert. I got up and rushed home to the lab for the mission.

Adam, Bree, and I were helping a family to the ambulance. An explosion went off just as the girl in green jumped through the window holding a small child. She somersaulted for a softer landing, keeping the child tucked close to her as she curled into a ball and rolled, covering the child from shattering glass. She quickly handed the child off to a paramedic before hopping onto a motorcycle with a green streak running down it. I studied the motorcycle and realized that Katherine has the same exact one.

The whole ride home I was silent, thinking of how she betrayed us. Maybe it wasn't her but someone who happened to have the same exact motorcycle. But the chances of that are 1 in 7 million. It has to be her. She disappears whenever we get a mission alert. More than that actually. She always lies to us and lies about her injuries. At first I thought that she was abused. But now it all makes sense. My phone blared a Taylor Swift ringtone, catching everyone else's attention. I shrugged and answered it. "Hey, Chase," Katherine said. I heard her hiss in pain.

"You alright, Katherine?" I asked, my voice cold. I could practically see her nod.

"Just peachy. Sorry for running out like that-No! Hang on." I heard her hand cover the phone's speaker so I couldn't make out what she was saying. All I heard were the names "Ronnie" and "Dylan". When she came back on the line she acted like nothing happened. "Sorry. Those were my idiot friends. What were you saying?" she asked me.

"Where'd you go? You just slipped out without notice," I replied. She sighed.

"I was hoping you wouldn't notice. Although you would notice I was gone. It was worth a shot. My dad needed me home," she lied smoothly. I nodded and looked to Leo.

"Didn't you ever think that Leo would speak? I mean, he was right about Marcus. How did you know about them, Katherine? Hm? Did you think that you could get away with threatening Leo?" I questioned.

"Chase, I-" I cut her off. I could practically hear her tears.

"No! Katherine, I trusted you and I don't trust many people. Okay? I trusted you and you lost that trust. When did you think we wouldn't know? You could've told us that you know we're bionic!" I yelled. I could've sworn that I heard her breathe a sigh of relief. "Have you heard about the girl running around? They say she's some kind of modern day Green Arrow. For a minute there I thought she was you. But then I realized it could never be you," I told her.

"Yeah. I know, Chase. And I'm sorry. I should've told you that I know. And I swear that I won't tell anybody. Even if you don't want to be my friend anymore. It's totally fine. I can survive with just Ronnie and Dylan," she told me.

* * *

**Katherine's P.O.V.**

After Chase got off of the phone I looked to Dylan and Ronnie. "Guilt tripping him, huh?" Dylan asked with an amused smirk as he stared at the computer screen. I laughed and nodded.

"Always works, Dyl," I replied and stared at the glass case that holds my outfit. For a second there I thought the he knew about me being the Hooded Girl. Suddenly a video popped up on my phone, showing the captain of the MCPD.

"This 'Vigilante' needs to be stopped. She is terrorizing our city, not saving it. The Girl in Green is suspected to go to Mission Creek High School and can be in any grade. We know for a fact that she's blonde and has blue eyes. An anonymous tip came through today that she was last seen at the building explosion and a woman got a good look at her face. The only features she couldn't see are what the mask covered. We know you are watching this and I advise you to turn yourself in before we come after you ourselves. You have 48 hours to turn yourself in before we do a citywide search," the Captain told the news reporters before the video cut out. I heard Jake walking down the metal stairs as his shoes hit it.

"Not now!" I yelled, spinning around on my heel. Jake had an angered look on his face.

"Tell him to get out of my nightclub, Katerina," he hissed. I gave him a confused look before he moved, revealing Grant.

"Leave!" I shouted. Grant walked closer to me until inches separated our faces.

"Come back to England with me, Katerina. Stop this stupid game and live your life like a normal teenager," he told me. I shook my head.

"Not until I get her back. He kidnapped her and did only God knows what to her. I won't stop until I find her," I sneered, tears welling in my eyes. He sighed and his expression softened.

"Lillian is gone, Katerina. She's probably already dead. It's been a year. I'm sorry, but she's gone," he told me in a soft voice.

"No!" I screamed. "I may have been on that island for 5 years but I know he's kept her alive. I need to get closer to these kids to get her back. They know where Douglas and Victor are. The problem is that Douglas isn't bad anymore. He left the darkside," I replied.

"Did you just quote Star Wars?" Ronnie questioned. I rolled my eyes and wiped the tears from my face. I pointed towards the door.

"Out! I never want to see you again!" He knew not to upset me anymore and left, Jake following him out to make sure he left. I turned around and ran a hand through my hair before walking over to one of the table and pushing everything off. Arrows fell to the ground and clattered loudly when they made contact with the floor. One scratched my arm but I wasn't phased by it. I get shot at everyday, some bullets hitting me while most don't. Ronnie and Dylan jumped back at the sudden outburst. I pointed to Dylan and Ronnie. "Pin point any weird and unknown signals coming throughout Mission Creek. I know he did something to her," I told them and leaned on the-now empty-metal table. They nodded and walked over to the computers, doing their geeky thing.

I walked into school the next morning tired and pissed off. Chase looked up at me and frowned before jogging over. "Good morning," he chirped. I shot him a glare. "Okay, I get it, Ms. Moody," he muttered. I couldn't help but smile a little.

"Sorry." I ran a hand through my blonde hair. "I'm just tired and pissed off at my Dad right now. My sister has been missing for over a year and I'm close to finding her, Chase. I might be able to find her after this month," I told him, slipping up. Nobody knows about my sister besides Dylan and Ronnie. Every arrow I put through someone, every mission I go on, every person I threaten is to find Caitlin. She may be older than me but I still need to find her. Chase's eyes widened.

"You have a sister?" he asked me. I nodded and looked to the ground.

"She went missing a little over a year ago. I think you guys might know who took her." He stared at me with confusion. "Victor Krane."


	7. Chapter 6

**Katherine's P.O.V.**

"Victor Krane." Chase's eyes widened in shock.

"That's why you befriended us," he whispered. I nodded as my gaze fell to the ground. But it turned into something more. I can't let him know that, though. Chase took a deep breath before nodding. "Okay." I looked up.

"'Okay', what?" I questioned.

"Okay. I'll help you find your sister, Kat. What's her name?" he asked me. I sucked in a sharp breath. He'll know something's up when I tell him her name.

"Caitlin Wells."

* * *

**Chase's P.O.V.**

"Caitlin Wells." I cocked my head to the side in confusion.

"Wells? But your last name is Woods," I told her. She shook her head and sniffled. She's obviously hiding something. Kat opened her mouth to say something when her phone beeped. She looked at the screen before clicking something, playing a video.

"The Girl in Green has 24 hours until my taskforce and I search high and low for her. This is her last chance. Turn yourself in or have no choice besides jail," the captain said. Kat's eyes widened in shock.

"He said 48 hours," she whispered. She then looked up at me. Her eyes were filled with determination and fear. "We need to find Caitlin. Now." I followed her out of the school and watched as she hopped on her motorcycle and threw me a helmet. "What are you waiting for? Get on!" she shouted. I nodded and scurried over to the death vehicle. "Hold on," she told me and sped off. I wrapped my arms around her waist as the motorcycle lurched forward and sped off. It was minutes until we reached my mansion. She got off and put the helmets on the motorcycle walking up to the fence.

"What are we doing here?" I asked Kat. She climbed the fence, jumping over. I followed her motions.

"Using your technology to get Caitlin back," she told me as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. She walked right into the house and down to the lab.

"How do you know where the lab is? How do you even know that we have one?" I exclaimed. She smirked and laughed lightly.

"You wouldn't like my answer," she replied and got in the elevator. We listened to Davenport's screeching until we reached the lab. She walked straight over to the brand new cyberdesk and started typing. I watched a picture of a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes pop up on the screen. That's the only thing they have in common.

_Caitlin Lillian Wells_

_Age: 18_

_Sex: Female_

_Last Known Location: London, England_

_Went Missing On: May 15, 2014_

_Father: Harrison Allen Wells_

_Mother: Sierra Rose Wells (Presumed Dead)_

_Brother: Oliver Wells (Presumed Dead)_

_Sister: Katerina Wells (Presumed Dead)_

Each name had a picture next to it. Each immediate family member was listed. Including Katherine. "Why does it say your name is Katerina Wells?" I asked unsurly. Katherine looked up at me.

"You have super smarts. I'm sure you already know the answer." She now had a British accent instead of American. "Caitlin went missing on Ollie's 16th birthday. I am the youngest of the family. Also the trouble maker. My mom, brother, and I were on our yacht when it went down. Mom didn't make it to the island. Ollie did. I was stuck on that damned island for 5 long years," she explained. I felt sympathy for her.

"How did you survive?" I whispered. She sighed and clicked on a link.

"I don't like talking about it," she mumbled. A grin plastered across her face when she clicked on an image. "We need to leave. I know where Caitlin is," she announced and grabbed my arm.

We stopped outside a nightclub. "What are we doing here?" I questioned. She got off of the motorcycle.

"I need to grab something. Call Bree to speed you to this location." She handed me a slip of paper. "Stay safe," she said before bolting inside. I sighed and complied, dialing Bree's number. School has been out for a few hours now.

* * *

**Katherine's P.O.V.**

I grabbed my bow after slipping into my suit. "Where are you going?" Dylan asked me. I turned around and tossed Ronnie a gun. He caught it perfectly. "Kat," Dylan said again.

"We're getting Lillian and Oliver back," I told them sternly. Dylan's eyes lit up and he rushed over to the computer. Ronnie and I have a history. He was one of my best friends I met through xbox. I know, I know. Don't talk to strangers. But he saved me. He took me in, helped me build this place, and became apart of the team. Dylan was the last one to become apart of the team. Thankfully we all have our driver's licenses. Ronnie and I made our way over to our vehicles. He got in the black van and I got on my motorcycle out front. We both sped off towards the warehouse where my siblings are being held hostage.


	8. Chapter 7

**Katherine's P.O.V.**

I parked my motorcycle and started in the warehouse, drawing my bow as I entered. I slowly and quietly looked around, taking in every square inch for any threats. I heard someone yelling and some crying. "Shut up!" a deep voice ordered. A girl started crying.

"Please. Just let us go. We have to find our sister!" the girl exclaimed. I heard a hand meet flesh. And judging by the smack, Krane slapped her. She may be older than me but nobody hurts my family and gets away with it. "What's happening?" she cried out. I stopped outside the doorway and peeked inside. She had a forcefield ball in her hands. Shit. He already made her bionic. I made eye contact with Oliver, earning a grin. I held a finger to my lips.

"Ah. When the cat's away, the mice will play. How was that vacation?" Krane asked before turning around. I raised my bow to his chest. I'm useless against him by myself. I heard whispering before smirking. They made it.

"Interesting. Why'd you kidnap them, Victor?" I retorted. He smirked and clapped his hands together.

"I needed an army. And I'm building one now. S-1 has already been completed. S-2 and S-4 are right here," he told me and gestured to Caitlin and Oliver. Caitlin's eyes widened. She obviously lost her fierceness.

"But why them? Why not me? You saw me two years ago. You know I wasn't on that island all five years," I hissed. Caitlin looked at me with a confused expression. So did Oliver. They don't know who I am. My hair's shorter. It used to be waist long and didn't have a forest green streak in it.

* * *

_I laughed as I boarded the boat. Mum was always laid back and let us drink as long as we didn't get arrested. "Katerina!" Barry yelled as he stumbled over to me. Mum, Caitlin, and Oliver were watching TV in another part of the yacht. "Come with me to your room," he said. I grinned and happily followed him to the room. The rain beat down on the boat as thunder collided with lightning. Everyone tells me how I'm a wild child. I giggled as Barry slipped off my t-shirt and threw it across the room. Suddenly he stopped and I followed his gaze to the beer bottle that was shaking before falling. The boat tipped and the suction of the ocean broke the glass, letting the boat fill up with water as everything escaped._

"_Barry!" I screamed and held my hand out as I slid towards the water. He screamed my name as he tried to grasp my arm. But it was too late. The darkness engulfed me as I plunged into the icy cold water._

* * *

"Let the kids go. Take out their chips and make me apart of the army," I offered. Krane looked like he was thinking about it. But the look on his face seconds later told me he didn't want to accept.

"Help!" Caitlin screamed. Krane went to throw a fireball at her but I pushed her out of the way, letting the fireball hit the wall behind us. It had just missed Ollie's head. Oliver jumped up and got in a fighting stance. Krane's gonna activate the Triton App. I drew my bow and let the arrow fly towards him faster than you could blink. He caught it with super speed before geo-leaping away.

"No!" I yelled. But it came out weirdly because of the voice modulator. Adam, Bree, and Chase ran in, looking at the three of us. "Take them to the lab. Have Donald Davenport extract their chips and help them. I need to find him," I ordered. The three nodded and Bree grabbed everyone's arms, speeding towards the mansion. I took off my hood and turned off the modulator. "Show yourself, you coward!" I shouted. Krane stepped out of the shadows.

"How was it? Seeing your siblings who didn't even recognize you?" Krane asked and laughed coldly. I scowled and drew my bow.

"They can't know I'm alive. Does our deal still stand?" I asked him. He nodded and I relaxed my bow. "Good. Now, what do you want? Name your price," I told him. Krane stepped closer to me.

"The same thing as always. They helped you find your siblings. Now you have to betray them," he replied. I gulped and nodded.

* * *

I looked at the door to the Davenport mansion before twisting the handle, surprised that it's unlocked. I stepped inside and walked over to Eddy. "Tell Chase to come up here," I ordered. Minutes later the elevator doors opened, revealing Chase.

"Hey. What's up?" he asked me, rubbing his hands together. I need to get them back home.

"Do you think-" I took a shaky breath. "Do you think that Mr. Davenport could buy Oliver and Caitlin plane tickets to London, England? I know it's a lot to ask but-" Mr. Davenport walked up and held up three tickets. "Who's the third for?" I questioned. He handed them to me.

"Go see your siblings. They don't even know that you're alive, Katherine," he told me. I shook my head and gave them back.

"No," I whispered, "I can't go with them. They can't know that I'm alive. I will stay here in Mission Creek while they look for a dead girl," I replied.

"But you're not dead, Kat," Chase told me with a confused expression. I nodded and looked into his eyes.

"But Katerina Wells is. That girl died 5 years ago. Oliver and Caitlin Wells are still alive. Let Grant take them home to England and live their lives. As far as they know, I died when the ship went down. My mother died that day, too. I know because I'm the one that buried her," I explained. They both nodded. I thanked Davenport and Chase before walking out of the house. I escaped just as vans of people showed up. I jumped up in the closest tree and watched in the shadows. They kicked open the door to the mansion, throwing smoke bombs on the ground. Those men aren't the police. They're the government.


End file.
